Riko's Melody
by Scarlet Aria0923
Summary: Hello there, this is my first fanfic about Love Live! Sunshine and the first fanfic I ever decided to share. I hope you all like what I wrote and I'm expecting good reviews. Enjoy the reading ! Disclaimer. I DO NOT own Love Live! Sunshine or any of the characters.


Chika was sleeping in her bed tightly, she went to bed early today so she can use all her energy in the rehearsal tomorrow. She felt excited about it, just thinking about how she and the others members of Aqours practicing their dancing and singing made Chika heart beat so fast. But she woke up, she felt weird because she rarely wakes up at night, but today was different, something woke her, it was a soft and nice melody, she could heard it, it came from outside, it sounded like a piano, she knew who was it, she decided to take a peek, she went outside trying her best to not make any sound.

When she was outside she could listen the song better, it was the new song she was supposed to practice tomorrow with all the member of Aqours, nobody could know that song, except for the girl who composed it; Riko left her window opened that day, it was rare for her to make such a mistake, she wasn't used to the chill nights of Uchiura so she always had her windows closed at night, but today she left it opened and Chika could listening to her playing the piano. Chika knew how good Riko was playing the piano, she loved how Riko looked when she played the piano, so delighted and bright. Chika was out of breath listening how well Riko played the piano, she rarely lets people listen her piano except when she is composing a new song for Aqours.

After a while she stopped, Chika didn't know what to do and before she noticed she was standing and clapping, she didn't know when she did that, maybe by pure instinct after listening such marvelous song. Riko by the other part, she froze death in her room, just after she finished playing her piano she listened somebody clapping at her performance, it couldn't be her mother, so the only option left... She faced the window in her room it was opened, a deadly mistake from her part. She hesitated for a moment before approaching the window, when she was close enough she took a peek at the other side, she could see her, her beloved neighbor and friend Chika. Chika had a happy expression printed in her face, Riko loved that expression, watching the orange-haired girl like that always made Riko days better. After she got some courage with her she decided to show in front of Chika, and so she did, after an awkward silence between the two Chika was the first one to open her mouth.  
\- Riko-chan, is that the now song for us?  
Chika asked with a happy expression Riko was dumbfounded by her question and it took her a moment to regain her coolness and answer in almost a monotonous voice.  
-Yes, it is.  
\- It's a nice song Riko-chan, you really put a lot of effort in this one, I could feel all your sentiments in this one.  
\- It's that so...  
Riko was astonished, she indeed put a lot of her personal feelings in this song, to be more specific she had a special someone in her mind when she was composing this song, and that person was standing there with her.  
\- Say, Riko-chan.  
-Yes? Chika–chan.

Chika looked a little shy, her cheeks were red, maybe due to the chill of the night, she took her moment before speaking again and then she said.  
\- Riko-chan can you play the song again?  
-Wha.. WHAT?  
Riko didn't expect that question, she didn't know how to answer.  
\- You don't want to ?  
A sad expression appeared in Chika's face, Riko doesn't like to see that kind of expression in Chika's face.  
\- It's not that... Is just that I... I don't really have all that confidence when I'm playing the piano for somebody else.  
She had to say that, it was the truth, she has lost her inspiration and confidence once, that's the reason she moved to Uchiura in the first place. Chika had a troubled expression.  
\- Yeah, I know, sorry for asking that kind of question, but I do really think Riko's piano sounds great, I love how you play the piano and I want you to play it for me.  
Riko gasped at the sudden confession of her friend, her dearest friend said something that touching to her, she can't negate her request after that.  
\- Thank you.  
\- Eh?  
\- Thank you, Chika-chan I really appreciate your words, I'm really happy to know that.

Chika's face turned red and Riko could tell how happy Chika was.  
\- Well, I guess I'm going to start the song now, are you going to listen it here?  
\- Mmm, I wish I could listen to it really close, but it's cold today, so I'll be in my room.  
\- It's ok, today is colder than usual, I'll leave the window opened so you can hear it, ok?  
\- Yei, Thank you Riko-chan, I love you.

Chika said those words so innocently, maybe she haven't realized the words she just said, and she went to her room like it was nothing. Riko stood there, alone in the cold night, but that didn't matter, she felt her chest so hot, her heart was beating so fast, only those words made her feel embarrassed. She went to her room and started playing the piano again, at first she felt nervous, but then she started playing with all her heart, she felt so happy, playing a song Riko composed with Chika in mind, she was playing that song to only Chika, her beloved Chika-chan, Riko couldn't feel happier, when she finished her song, she went back to where she was a few minutes ago, and she called her friend.  
\- Chika-chan...Chika-chan are you there? How was my performance?  
But there was no response, Riko thought Chika was playing a joke, but when she listened closely, Riko could listen soft snores coming from Chika's room, she must have fallen asleep. Riko couldn't help but let a small smile form in her face. Riko decided that it was time to go to bed, but before that she said to Chika's room.  
\- I really love you, Chika-chan  
And thus Riko went to her bed with her last thought of the day being Chika.


End file.
